Imago 21.3
| previous = Imago 21.2 | next = Imago 21.4 }} is the third chapter of Imago. Skitter, Regent, and Imp take down the Fallen, Taylor learns what Regent and Imp have been up to. Plot Opens with Skitter chatting with Imp and Regent at Regents base, mainly about power and how to approach people. Skitter ruminates on Regent as a person and the possibility that he can tun into his father, in some way or form. She also sets up a Lie she will tell. Skitter and Regent get in the middle of Fallen and Haven's Brawl. Halo is essentially takes himself out of commission by using his forcefield to shield himself from Skiiters swarm. Rosary and Eligos's melee is directly interfered with. --EDIT This-- Later, when the Undersiders came after him and Eligos, Valefor disguised himself as a teenage girl before using his power on Imp. He compelled a woman to pretend to be his mother and hid in her embrace. He then stepped out and told everyone listening to him to kill themselves or to kill Skitter and Regent if they moved. He finished by telling them to forget he had given them orders and directed Imp to go out and kill her teammates before killing herself. Imp charged at Skitter and Regent before abruptly turning around. Valefor tried to get everyone to kill themselves, but Imp kicked him between the legs. She pinned him against the ground, knife to his throat, and demanded he cancel his orders. He tried to ask how she had managed to free herself of his influence only to be slapped across the face. After the crowd dispersed, she struck him again only to stop when Skitter told her to. Imp revealed that she let Regent learn to control her body. Valefor tried to struggle but stopped when Imp pressed the knife against his throat. Skitter blinded him with insects before Imp managed to get the knife in his mouth. Skitter talks about what should be done with him Valefor, hearing her approach, shakes off enough bugs to open his eyes. He fixed his gaze on Skitter before the insects she had dropped onto him. He tried to use his power to make her stop only for Imp to move the knife and then bring her knee into his chin. The insects did their work. Skitter then stepped on his hand and his struggles intensified until he turned his head to throw up. Eventually, Skitter told Imp to let Valefor get up before ordering him to walk. Valefor, blinded and exhausted from the ordeal, was then marched to where Rosary was. Skitter shoved him towards Rosary and he tripped. After Rosary released what Skitter had done, Skitter told her that he would need antibiotics for his eyes and that the choice of saving his vision was up to her. Skitter tells her lie and Rosary leaves with the captured Fallen. Characters The Undersiders *Skitter **Atlas *Regent *Imp The Fallen *Eligos *Valefor Haven *Halo *Rosary Major Events *The Fallen live up to their name. *Skitter mutilates an admittedly dangerous cape. Site Navigation